thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Poppa Rocks
Character Info Name: Poppa Rocks Age: 15 Height: 5'7 Eyes: Blur Hair: Orange and messy reaching a bit past his ears Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Birthday: December 25th District Reigon: ??? Moral Alliance: Good Tribute App Name: Poppa Rocks Age: 15 Gender: Male District: All Weapon: Sword, Crossbow, Distractions Appearance: Poppa Rocks has messy orange hair with blonde eyebrows and blue eyes. He looks intimidating, but a slight look of immaturity is hidden in his glances. He has a skinny but round face with a slight tan, and his arms are always in a punching stance. 5'7 and always standing straight. Personality: He is rarely ever serious, cracking very immature jokes and often driving people crazy with his incomprehensible randomness. Actually, that describes him. Random, being able to make any situation funny and thus distracting his opponent from the main point of the games, killing. He is slippery, often making people lose sanity and to his advantage, ironically making him the one of smartest tributes in the games. He also considers himself the "Main Character" of the games, holding grudges against people that claim that he isn't anyone special. Backstory: Where did this freak come from? Nobody knows who this guy's parents are, or which district he is supposed to really be in. He shares traits from every district, but he has a sweet tooth for a candy called Pop Rocks. Thus, his self given name of "Poppa Rocks". He's always been the target of the peacekeepers, often distracting them by doing completely stupid acts and then slipping away in the confusion. Bo-BoBo's accomplice in many antics, he can still act on his own. One day, he was cornered by the head peacekeeper Smacktalk Smoothie III, in which Rocks managed to completely annihalate with a japanese fan, a sign reading "Mega Stupid" and an XL Speedo. Nobody knows how he did it, and they're all glad they don't know either. He spent an entire childhood alone with his 10 other siblings that he has nicknamed "L'il Rocks"" numerically. They all look up to him and without him at home, things would ironically break into pure chaos. Sadly, Panem doesn't care for families. They just want their tributes, and this idiot got the spot as the male. Now, he can only hope that he can wig out enough to come home, all while having fun. He's a stupid survivor. Strengths: Poppa Rocks is very random and can easily distract enemies to his advantages, often driving people insane from annoying them so much that he can escape easily or get an easy kill. He is hard to keep up with being such a hyperactive and unpredictable person, and he has no problem killing someone or using someone as a human shield. Rocks also takes a lot of hits, often laughing them off like he hit his funnybone as he fights back. He has an iron gut as well, being able to eat things like grass for food. He isn't insane, he's just random. Weaknesses: He's stupid up to a point where you can't take him seriously. One minute he could say "I'll take care of him" and next thing you know, he's got underwear on his head and is scuttling away from the enemy. Poppa Rocks has low common sense as well, running into danger on purpose thinking he can take out his enemy. It takes a long time for him to find out other people's weaknesses too. He's a traitor as well in many cases, often acting like it never happened or denying it even if he was aware of what he did. He has weak attacks as well. Bloodbath Strategy: Poppa Rocks will be quick, stealing an enemy's weapon and quickly fleeing with a bag he will grab beforehand. He won't bother participating in anything else, he doesn't want to risk his own life yet. Games Strategy: Entertain the capitol with humurous kills and be random, leaving people wanting to see more of the self proclaimed "Main Character" so they can keep him alive longer. He won't waste time with alliances, picking off loners first and later attacking alliances once they grow weak over time. Feast Strategy: He'll run off with everyone's bags. Simply put. Just to be an ass. Token: A rubber leek. Fuck the system. Interview Angle: Be funny and mess around with the interviewer. Let the capitol declare you the main character on their own, and if they don't be sure to remind them at the end. Mentor Advice: Fuck off and go die in a hole, Poppa Rocks. This is my favorite suit. I hope a career rapes you, a male career. Fuck you again. Trivia *Still not a troll tribute *''Totally'' not the Bo-BoBo character *I'm gonna have fun using him Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Mistfire333's Tributes